


远离情感剧，快乐你我他

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 少看网络情感节目
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), ND - Relationship, VND前提下的ND
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

  
尼禄坐在事务所的沙发上打开薯片袋子，他不明白为什么世界上会有草莓味的薯片，而且还是偏咸的口味，简直就像沙发对面放置的那台二手接了信号的电视一样格格不入。  
如果按照昨天晚上尼禄的设想，他现在应该和但丁飞驰在去委托的路上，而不是陷在套了一层手工编织罩的沙发上做一只沙发土豆。  
他一早就到了事务所，维吉尔的领地对他开放，年轻人只需要顶着一股轻微的不舒服感就能进入，年长的半魔在厨房而但丁不见踪影，上了楼之后才发现传奇恶魔猎人还在赖床，被尼禄没好气揉了脸之后发出令人面红的声音，迷迷糊糊坐起来，起不来的原因立马出现在年轻人眼前。  
每一道咬痕都充斥着维吉尔的气味，尼禄并不想证明自己的嗅觉有多敏锐，但是他当然闻得到，甚至能感觉到某种宣誓主权的故意感，但他不可能冲到楼下说自己的父亲幼稚，因为是尼禄自己先做这种事情的。  
年轻的崽子当然会被成熟的但丁吸引，在维吉尔没回来的时候他们缓缓靠近吸引，没有人对上床这件事表示不同意，但那个时候的尼禄是有些鲁莽的温柔，他想要让但丁感觉快乐，于是照着对方的指引一步一步来。  
维吉尔回来之后尼禄马上就察觉了危机感，他毫不犹豫反抗自己的父亲，可但丁又的确喜欢他们两个人，于是三人的关系正式成为拉拉扯扯状态，每个人都想得到更多。  
但丁和维吉尔是同居状态，没有阎魔刀的年轻人因为委托的缘故到处跑，他以为按照性爱日程表来说这天应该属于他和但丁，结果看但丁的样子似乎是大半个中午都没法彻底起来的模样。  
孩子有些生气。  
结果做了早饭的维吉尔拿走了尼禄的委托，整个事务所剩下孩子和在床铺里柔软的但丁。  
尼禄当然不会感激维吉尔，他想把但丁给挖出来，可是当但丁翻了身表示自己的确腰酸腿软起不来只能麻烦尼禄去清洗水槽里一堆碗并且把事务所的地板杂物清理干净，最好交上水电费，对于老男人撒娇的抵抗力显然不如他父亲的孩子晕晕乎乎做到一半反应过来他亏了，当场摞挑子不干坐在沙发上毫不客气拿过明显属于但丁薯片袋子。  
二手电视尽职尽责工作，随着遥控器变换电视台，节目从少儿科普知识一直到宣传保健要从中年人抓起，鲜红色的打折字眼跳来跳去彰显自己的存在，尼禄面无表情切换下一个台。  
化了妆的女主持人有甜美的声音，她摆出做作的表情说最近有很多朋友都来信询问自己遇到的恋爱问题——亲爱的主持人，我感觉我似乎是我恋人的备胎，她每次失恋都会叫我到她的家里去。  
但丁不知道他对于年轻人的吸引力吗？他显然知道，别扭的年轻孩子眼中的爱是绝对藏不住的，好像把所有童年直至现在这个年纪的喜欢都献给了突然出现在自己眼前的但丁，虽然尼禄从来没有开口直说过，可他总是在等待但丁联系他，如果太久没得到但丁的消息，孩子会直接跑到传奇恶魔猎人面前，像只摇尾巴的小狗狗。  
所以尼禄绝不会错过任何一个来自但丁的邀请，无论是委托还是别的，他只是渴望接触更多，了解更多。  
“醉酒的她向我哭诉恋人给她的伤害，我非常担心她，她喝得酩酊大醉，连路都走不稳，我只能打车送她回家。”  
半魔人也会有喝醉的时候，但丁的眼眸在凝结一层水珠的玻璃杯后显得更加破碎，瞳孔失去聚焦于是视线散开，他冲着坐在旁边的尼禄露出带点暧昧性的微笑，在醉得更彻底的时候将自己贴在尼禄身上，炽热的体温传过来，他在年轻人的脖颈处深深吸一口气，接着念出个尼禄没听过的音节。  
年轻人为过于亲密的接触而红脸，但丁的呼吸抚过的地方烫到不行，他抱怨着传奇恶魔猎人也不应该喝这么多，酒吧里多的是看但丁的人，虽然他知道醉酒后的但丁战斗力依旧在线，但是这样的但丁，难得柔软甚至更坦白的中年人，他根本不想给更多人看见。  
在回到事务所之后明明已经醉得快要走不动路的但丁还有意识用不清的口舌对着他说晚安，也有可能是一个带着浓浓酒味的晚安吻，但丁说尼禄还太年轻，分不清喜欢和爱的区别，所以……  
所以什么？最后两个有血缘关系的人还是滚上了床，但丁碰到自己渗血的伤口就抽气，抱怨尼禄果然像只狗崽子一样喜欢咬自己的所有物，但丁的那句所以就成了没意义的话。  
有了肉体关系后的但丁倒是在做爱这件事上显得更加开放，他会向尼禄表达自己的要求，甚至主动骑上去教导孩子要怎么让双方都觉得快乐，可尼禄还是感到了某种屏障，但丁不曾向他解释那个奇妙的音节，更没有提起夹在两人关系之间的另一个人。  
尼禄从别人口中听到那么一点点讯息，他只能去拼凑，到最后甚至嫉妒那个人。  
微妙的独占欲从那个时候开始，结果年轻的孩子发现被自己嫉妒的父亲也一样，像是某种奇特的血缘遗传般。  
“酒醒的第二天她会给我打电话，用可怜兮兮宿醉的嗓音和我说她太失态了，希望我不要介意，我怎么可能介意，我如此喜欢她，可是至今她都没有对我的示好表示过什么特别的东西，我想知道她心里到底有没有我的位置。”  
电视机里主持人声情并茂朗读完这个感情问题，她翻开一本粉红色的恋爱秘籍，露出极为同情的表情说“这位观众的遭遇的确让我们觉得难过，我们也知道感情中总会出现这样或者那样的问题。”  
要说现在尼禄最大的感情问题还是来源于维吉尔，早在提出什么性爱日程表的时候他就应该拒绝，按时间平均分配，结果两个人都想更多拥有但丁，比拼似的给但丁留下痕迹，或者直接就弄得下不来床，每星期一天双人合作煎蛋的时候成了两人对对方的强占感到不满的战场，作为承受者的但丁在被做得受不了的时候会用虚软的手臂去拦这对父子。  
尼禄总是更好说话一些。  
所以就更吃亏。  
像今天这样的事情已经不是第一次了，尼禄又抓了一把薯片，当开始习惯这种奇怪口味后发现其实也没有那么难以接受，他痛下决心，从今天开始就要对但丁的撒娇免疫，就从吃光这包薯片开始。  
“而这位观众遇到的感情问题……我们应该说得委婉一些，当你发现你在这段感情中所做的事情换成一个只要付钱的钟点工也能做时，你必须清楚，你只是对方的工具人。”  
主持人显然已经提前做好了准备，脸上的表情恰到好处的悲痛“爱情中的工具人，连备胎都不是。”  
尼禄坐直了身体。  
“你为她打扫卫生，做饭，带她回家，准备惊喜，一同出行，这些都可以付钱请人做到。”主持人拿起纸巾擦了擦实在挤不出来的眼泪“所以，你不应该再做工具人了，你应该更大胆地去追求自己的爱，看清楚对方的真面目。”  
尼禄蹭地一下站起来，噔噔噔上了楼，把但丁从被子里挖出来推了把翻身成腹部朝下的姿势，沾着点薯片碎屑的手指捏上那两瓣屁股肉，被维吉尔操得红肿的肛口还没完全恢复，甚至连清理都没做。  
两巴掌下去但丁就被迫从睡梦中睁眼发出痛呼，正想弄清楚发生什么的时候被尼禄摁住头埋进枕头里，肠道被捅开，火辣辣的摩擦不断翻涌而上，仿佛直接把他脊椎骨整个烫化。  
他尝试张口，从自然而然过多分泌的唾液和呻吟声中挤出那么一两个单词，抱怨似的询问年轻人怎么了。  
是的是的，打扫事务所卫生，做一些或者点两份但丁喜欢吃的东西，这些请任何一个钟点工都可以做，被电视节目冲昏头脑的年轻人觉得自己就是个出苦力出财力最后还没吃上几口肉的可怜孩子，他不能再忍下去了，被压迫者一定要站起来反抗。  
实际上尼禄反抗的对象应该是维吉尔，但现在他显然没想那么深，他猛贴过去，但丁的背脊都是汗珠，他的身体本来就还没从昨晚的激烈中脱离，过猛的操干让所有的感官在几秒钟之内复苏工作，脸涨得通红，肺里的氧气不断减少，喘息更加急促，仿佛随时都会背气晕过去似的。  
尼禄的阴茎和维吉尔相比差不了多少，甚至孩子鲁莽的力气更超过他的父辈，但丁只觉得自己的肠子好像快要被破开，巨大的龟头碾压过去，顶开他的乙状结肠，连绵不断的高潮让身体只会抽搐，被压进床铺的但丁的阴茎只能从马眼漏出些透明的液体。  
腰部更深处，肾脏开始抽痛，但丁毫不怀疑再这样下去他也许会从自己的阴茎里射流出满是血丝的稀薄精液，抓住床单往前磨蹭，晕晕乎乎的脑袋没办法去思考尼禄做这种事的理由。  
他以为像过去那样，对着容易心软的孩子撒撒娇就能够得到休息，然而孩子现在说不，声明自己有权利按照之前表来收取属于自己的那一份东西。  
维吉尔射进深处的精液被彻底挤出来，湿滑的肠道没半分阻挡的意思，只会讨好扎进身体的性器，尼禄总算把两只手挪来掐但丁的腰，让中年人好不容易脱离的所有努力化为乌有，他几乎要整个人被刺穿，如果在腹部上摸一定能摸到尼禄的龟头顶出的鼓包， 腹腔和腰胯违背主人的意志颤抖甚至迎合摆动，明明快感已经不堪重负。  
“尼禄……kid……”  
断断续续挤出嗓子的声音已经暗哑得不成样子，汗水让两个人都变得湿淋淋，尼禄咬了咬但丁的耳朵，拽起被操得一直颤动的发往上拉，疼痛迫使但丁勉强抬起自己的上半身，只要尼禄一撞就会流下眼泪，鼻尖也泌出红色的年轻孩子让但丁放松一些，说老男人夹得太紧，让他的阴茎有些发痛，蛮不讲理的行为如实传达孩子的愤怒，然而被快感奸淫的但丁显然没能将这些话听进去。  
本就萎靡的前端跳动两下射出最后的精液，稀薄得近乎于水，尼禄却对此有些不满，所以他放开钳制，被性爱抽了骨头的但丁软瘫了回去。尼禄却用手抓住他的性器，撸动了两下，针刺般的麻痛，但丁的背脊拱起肌肉紧绷，额头抵着羽毛枕蹭了两下做了拒绝，口齿不清地说自己已经没有了，他不可能再射得出来。  
维吉尔给尼禄做了铺垫，年轻人把他打得那么开，脏器抽痛不止，整张床单都要被这些液体给浸透弄脏。  
但丁得想点办法自救，耳朵里都已经出现刺耳的幻觉噪音，可能做什么呢？身体不允许他游刃有余地再去教导年轻人，而尼禄也早就充满求知欲地探索了他所有敏感带，再加上身体原因根本就是不对等的性爱，传奇恶魔猎人唯一能做的就是试着收紧已经松软的肠道去讨好，期望能得到一点儿喘息的机会。  
当孩子的爱欲得到满足时但丁已经彻底提不起劲，连补充水分都要尼禄扶起来喂过去，而心满意足的年轻人又变回了小狗狗，并不存在的摇晃尾巴和脸上表情都让他显得更加精神奕奕。  
但是他还是要向但丁宣布今天自己不打扫卫生也不会给但丁做饭，然后理所应当又把软乎乎的中年人当成了自己的安心抱枕，手臂被饥肠辘辘的但丁当成了磨牙的东西，却连扯下一块肉的力气都没有。  
至于维吉尔回来会对依旧在播放没关闭的电视与空掉的薯片袋子还有水槽里一个也没清洗的碗做什么反应当然不在尼禄的思考范围内，他只需要担心当日历翻过去一天维吉尔会不会强制性把但丁给墙过去。  
他才不愿意放手，甚至想得到更多的爱。  
  
  
  
  



	2. 会哭的孩子有糖吃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猛男小狗哭哭

  
脱掉那双沾满泥土的鞋子后尼禄在性爱日历表上画了一个叉，油性笔快要没了墨水，左上角还特别标注今天是但丁的披萨日，放置在桌上的披萨盒子刚刚和尼禄一同进门，因为委托的关系尼禄今天并没有享受到应有的和但丁相伴的时光，但丁甚至还故意在他出门之前拍拍他的肩膀说“kid，记得带包草莓味薯片回来。”  
去他的草莓味薯片，尼禄才不会买那种东西回来呢，那种奇怪的口味只有特定几家店有卖，绕远路去买显然没在尼禄的计划里，他到现在都还记得不能在恋爱里做一个工具人这样的事，所以这些过去他会答应的要求他全部拒绝了。  
但丁和维吉尔说这难道是尼禄迟来的青春叛逆期吗？紧接着又想起刚见到年轻人时戴着耳机的小家伙已经是叛逆期的模样，于是紧接着改口“难道半魔人的青春期会反复出现？”  
这个问题的答案没法确定，维吉尔的青春期但丁没怎么见过，当他过于深入思考这个问题直到凌晨两点猛然从床上坐起对着醒来的兄长问维吉尔的叛逆期是不是声势浩大，比如说喜欢立一个超大的塔之类的。  
“睡觉。”  
维吉尔总枕头把他按了回去，但丁乖乖闭嘴，对方的胯部可是紧紧压迫着他的屁股，被彻底来回做开的但丁还记得自己躺在床上一整天的惨烈模样，挣扎着下床想要去卫生间结果被强行把尿的经历应该被牢牢实实封印住，下半身几乎瘫痪的传奇恶魔猎人清楚认识到自愈力也是有极限的，一对二实在不是明智之举。  
维吉尔和尼禄倒是因为这个稍微给性爱日程放松了几天，吃饱的雄性总是光彩照人又充满力量，对于流动着恶魔血液的人来说这简直是行走的诱惑荷尔蒙，但丁偷偷摸摸看了两眼接着意识到以三人的关系根本没必要这么做，于是光明正大直视自己的拥有者。  
尼禄甚至会为但丁直白的目光红透脸让但丁转头，这个时候的老男人管不住自己的嘴，总要说两句话来逗自己的孩子，仿佛头顶魅惑的年轻人晕晕乎乎结结巴巴，在被触到底线之后恼羞成怒冲过来给但丁的屁股来两下，又为脂肪堆积出来柔软与肌肉相辅的漂亮曲线着迷。  
行啦行啦，尼禄承认自己对但丁毫无办法，恋爱中的男人总是笨脑筋，虽然抱怨着但丁不应该用那样的目光来注视他，但如果能在这个地方超过维吉尔尼禄实质上也会觉得开心。  
无论怎么靠近拥抱做爱都嫌不够，如果可以他甚至希望但丁只注视着自己，可年轻人也清楚地认识到但丁不可能没有维吉尔，双生的灵魂即使远离的时间变得有了不同棱角也最终会被对方吸引。  
年轻人不愿意成为多出来的那一个，于是用自己热烈的爱去包围但丁，三人的关系就这样纠缠在一起密不可分。  
只要一点点，只要多一点点注意，年轻孩子颤动不已的心就会得到安慰，然而尼禄不知道自己应该用什么方法，笨拙得像只跟在主人身边可爱的狗狗。  
但丁看见那份披萨之后果然忘记了尼禄应该带回来的草莓味薯片，尼禄眨眨眼，他的委托其实出了一点儿问题，跟他接了同一份委托的另一位自称恶魔专家与黑魔法大师的金发家伙操着不太听得习惯的利物浦口音，能说人话的恶魔狡猾地安设了魔力触发的魔法陷阱，负责主要输出的尼禄被坑了一把，那个奇怪的魔法直接打在他的身上。  
然后年轻人就开始打喷嚏。  
恶魔扯出恶心的笑容着说这就是洋葱魔法，怪异的名字没挡住绯红女皇，同行的黑魔法大师对着恶魔尸体泼了两瓶圣水说尼禄不用担心，这种魔法没什么大伤害甚至效力只有一天而已，根本没有处理的必要。  
尼禄当时将信将疑。  
可是喷嚏打完十几个后真的就没有别的的反应，甚至也感觉不到哪里不舒服，出于礼节接过对方名片的年轻人耸耸肩收了报酬就回了事务所。  
所以就没必要特别提了吧，但丁当然会因为这个莫名其妙的魔法担心尼禄的安危，然而魔法本身没有什么影响，这样说出来的感觉总像是自己别扭地寻求关注似的。  
综上所述尼禄决定略过这件事先解决晚饭，然而定睛一看确信了但丁是吸入式披萨吸尘器，完整的没有被偷吃的一份12寸披萨现在只剩下三分之一，于是马上去抢自己的那一份。  
付钱的可是他，他有权利要求属于自己的那一份。  
结果但丁轻易就闪过了尼禄的争抢，他也期待了很久披萨日，维吉尔不喜欢这种缺少力量的东西，而家庭手作的健康披萨总是少一股子味道，偷偷将所有披萨日改在尼禄在的那一天是中年人的私心。  
年轻孩子嘴上说着着不行不行，但最终都会答应。  
按照往常的话这样的争夺会持续一段时间，直到尼禄逮到机会按住其实已经吃饱的中年人压在沙发地面或者事务所的桌子上，让已经充盈的胃紧贴冰冷的表面被撞得发痛，尼禄会抱怨但丁是不是在放水，而但丁却在尼禄压得过紧和噬咬下发出过于柔软湿热的声音，像一只被安抚且沉溺被触摸的毛毛猫咪。  
然而今天就是不一样。  
“老男人你……”  
尼禄的话没说完就把自己给下了一跳，他的声音里有哭腔，鼻头正在发酸，眼眶逐渐温热，接着就流下眼泪。  
“我……这……”  
年轻人抬手去把那些莫名其妙的眼泪反而流得更加畅快，被泪水模糊的眼睛看起来颇有控诉但丁的架势。  
但丁很少见尼禄哭。  
至少在以前这种场合尼禄从来都没有哭过，年轻人向来擅长憋住自己的眼泪好在但丁面前表现得成熟，所以当尼禄的眼泪流出来时但丁已经感觉到了什么是不知所措，不知道应该说什么来安慰孩子，虽然他不觉得尼禄的哭是因为披萨，但是那些眼泪是真真实实存在着的。  
“尼禄？”  
他只能表示疑惑，放下披萨盒去揉孩子的头发“发生了什么吗？”  
“什么，什么都没有。”  
因为哭泣的缘故已经说话粘连在一块儿，说一两个字就要吸一下鼻子，脸颊和眼眶都已经泛红。  
“kid，你这可不像什么事都没有的样子。”  
但丁摆出严肃的表情，他唯一能想到的比较靠谱的是尼禄今天接的委托，难道是委托出了什么问题吗？  
“真的没有。”  
彻底哽咽的尼禄试图让自己停下来，根本没用，他的眼泪违背自身意志啪嗒啪嗒往下落，完美营造出某种类似年轻人强行支撑自己的假象。  
也许是什么孩子不好直接说出来的事，所以但丁自然而然搂住了尼禄，告诉已经成为可靠男人的孩子他们会一直在尼禄身边，不管发生什么事。  
鼻腔里充斥着但丁的气息，尼禄摇着头说真的没有，他想扯住但丁的衣领告诉老男人不要想太多，他也会站在他身边，然而这个该死的眼泪。  
——洋葱魔法！  
尼禄脑袋里终于想起这个名字来，他就知道那家伙的话根本不靠谱，什么黑魔法大师什么没有太大的问题，现在误会可大着呢。  
你看，好孩子为了不让自己父母担心拼命说自己没关系，但自心底而出的眼泪已经说明了一切，所以但丁更用力抱紧自己的孩子，告诉他一切都没问题。  
完了说不清楚了。  
尼禄的眼泪几乎浸透了但丁胸前的棉质，这太近了，过于敞开的领口里露出的短毛毛紧紧贴着尼禄的脸，他觉得自己就要溺死在但丁的怀抱中了。  
年轻人必须要自救且证明自己真的没问题，所以他试图断断续续拼凑出他今天的经历讲给但丁听，最后的结果是人们常说的越描越黑。  
不要再贴近了，打心底热爱着但丁的年轻人对于这种过于亲密的行为当然会产生反应，百分之百会被但丁感觉到。  
一边流泪一边勃起真的很像青春伤痛小说里初尝恋人滋味的小男生反应，但尼禄控制不了自己，他已经哭得牙根发酸，离吹鼻涕泡只有一步之遥。  
但丁觉得尼禄的确需要安慰，当他们陷入事务所新换过的柔软沙发里时一切水到渠成，但丁决定给已经哭得累的年轻人一些安慰，于是在尼禄眼前表演了成人向脱衣舞，抬起手臂往上拉开衣服的时候，那两枚颜色不同的乳钉明晃晃地扎在右边的乳头上，被长久性事给晕染成深色的乳头挺立，下面的乳晕要比正常男性更大一些，饱满得几乎要溢出奶来。  
事实上尼禄曾经尝到过那乳汁的味道，带点腥味和魔力的甘醇液体，在吸吮的时候但丁会抓紧他的短发，用难以忍受这种吸吮刺激的抱怨呻吟与逐渐滚烫起来的体温来倾诉自己的难受。  
维吉尔当然会毫不客气占用另一边，但丁的奶头被搞得红透肿大，乳钉的尖刺轻易就刺了进去，但丁挺直上半身让点缀着金属的那部分在灯光下发亮，两个乳钉是竖着扣下去，并排而列，正如他自己也分不清到底是多爱谁一点。  
因为半魔人的自愈以至于扎进里面的那部分已经与血肉融为一体，只要一拉扯就能牵动敏感神经，甚至平日里轻微的擦过都会让一股战栗蹿过去，在大街上效果更为明显，维吉尔和尼禄的目光仿佛能直接看透他的身体，检查两人在上面留下的所有印记。  
脱掉了上衣，但丁俯下身去，挤压着自己的胸乳，放松下来的软肉将尼禄的勃起夹住了一些，因为没有用润滑剂最初的几下显得过于干涩，但紧接着但丁就张开了嘴，像只猫咪一样吐出舌头尝了尝孩子顶端小口中溢出的液体，那是根很有料的足够在他肠道里鞭挞的大家伙，牙根条件反射性发酸，唾液由此分泌出更多。  
来自年长恋人的乳交和口交，胸口的毛绒本应该带来一点儿难受，可但丁的眼睛已经弥补了所有的不足，不掺杂其它，全心全意为尼禄服务，时不时抬眼望向流泪的孩子，他承认那些眼泪让他想更多地去关心孩子。  
湿热温暖的口腔中有足够的唾液润滑，但丁品尝着每一寸，也没有忘记挤压揉弄自己的胸肉给尼禄更多的快感。  
年轻的孩子因为这个头晕目眩，他鼻腔里还堵塞着哭泣的酸痛，而下半身却相对硬得发痛。  
尤其但丁吐出来时发出的声音，比任何色情电影都要更让人面红耳赤，尼禄闭上眼睛去抵抗还在流的眼泪，与此相对的是下半身的粘稠快感越发明显，这的确过于糟糕了。  
“但……但丁！”  
他好像快到了，硬得发痛的地方早就想射了。  
结果啧啧有声含着龟头的中年人说如果尼禄想射就射吧。  
粘稠浓厚的精液充斥这个口腔，有一些甚至喷溢了出来，但丁的胸口也沾上不少，他将屁股略微往上移，支撑着直起身体展示给尼禄看，张开嘴巴让年轻人能看到那些牢牢占据着舌面的精液，肉粉色的口腔与白浊的对比让尼禄看呆了，但丁用拇指按住自己的嘴唇擦去沾在外面的那部分，接着喉结滚动咽下去全部，对着睁大眼睛的年轻人说谢谢招待。  
他被披萨充盈的胃实际上对新进入的部分表达了抗议，挺直的身躯很容易看见胃部略微鼓起的弧度，尼禄抬手碰了碰但丁就往后弓起身体，让年轻孩子别做这种事。  
当两人位置交换时尼禄扯开了被紧紧压住的但丁的裤子，接着他用带着哭腔的声音说“操，你射了。”  
明明根本没碰到，只是做了那些动作吞咽了精液但丁就自己射过去一回，被孩子指出来之后脸上多出一点红，被弄湿的内裤其实并不好受，尤其是在内裤的布料并不多的情况下。  
低腰的几乎可以算得上是情趣的内裤，尼禄可没有给但丁买过这种东西，要么是维吉尔，要么是但丁自己。  
轻轻一扯就能打开，其中寓意过于明显，不过话说回来以他们做爱的频率，但丁大部分情况下都没必要穿着内裤。  
尼禄平时会用润滑剂，他不想让但丁感觉到过于疼痛，性爱本就是双方得到得到满足的事情，然而今天却没必要用，射出的精液已经足以用于润滑，而且热切想要被填满的地方已经流了肠液。  
但丁为他敞开更多，在被插入时骤然收紧又缓缓放松下来，让尼禄的阴茎能够照顾到更深的地方去。  
年轻的孩子明明吃到了，但还是停不下来眼泪，所谓无害的魔法最终也的确无害，只是边干边哭的模样总让这副场景有点变味。  
尤其是维吉尔提前回来打开事务所的门一眼就看见在沙发上的孩子与他的母亲，他当然记得今天的性爱表属于谁，可尼禄的眼泪明晃晃地往下流，让没怎么尽到作为父亲责任的男人罕见地停了一下。  
也许他该加入问问？  



End file.
